New dog
by wxreana
Summary: Got bored and I was watching a Stampy marathon so...this was born.


AN: I don't own Minecraft, Stampy or most things mentioned, I do own Chuck thou, Chuck is mine.

"Well, that's all the time we have, see you next time," The orange cat named Stampylongnose, or longhead or sometimes longneck, said as he, L for Leeee and IBallisticSquid exited the world. The mobs stopped for a moment, as if wondering if they lagged out or they were truly gone.

"All clear guys," Chuck, the creeper, yelled as the endermen delivered his message all across the known world, including the dog house.

"Finally, so Corey, how do you like the master?" Duncan asked as the other dogs started to leave the hut. The new pup looked almost giddy as he and the alpha walked out together, after breaking the infernal door.

"It's not like what I expected, but he is great," Corey stated, his tail high and wagging as Mittens came up out of her tree house, the black furred kitten looking ready to break in the new blood.

"So Stampy got a new dog? Is he number fifty three or fifty four?" Mittens asked in an almost haughty tone as she circled the two dogs.

"Don't mind Mittens, Corey, she loves teasing the new dogs, and don't worry about Stampy, he is normally a good owner," Duncan responded as Fluffy came over after successfully running from a skelington.

"When he isn't getting blown up," Fluffy mentioned teasingly to the new pup as he addressed Duncan, "Norman got stuck on the spatula again."

"How does that snowman keep doing that? I mean, he is stuck in an igloo AND that spatula is floating!" Duncan complained as he waved a zombie over, "Zack, why don't you show Corey what we do when no one is around while I help get Norman down."

Zack grunted in a yes fashion as he hobbled to one of the newer games Stampy was still building with redstone. At first, Corey was confused, till he saw Scully, a skellington, stop one of the carts from moving as Ember took the button.

"Do you guys just mess up his redstone?" Corey couldn't help but ask as he watched Zack replace a stone plate with a wood one.

"No, we eat his cake too," Ember mentioned, frosting already on the corners of her, would be, mouth.

"I prefer his Love Garden, he is always miss spelling things," Scully stated as he swung his legs back and forth on the block he was standing on.

"Remind me, dictionary, Christmas," a nearby iron golem stated as he planted random flowers on the paths as some dogs followed him.

"Alrighty, Ron, ah'll do that," Corey looked around, but couldn't find who the country voice belonged to as he started wandering aimlessly, watching the general havoc the others were causing.

"Well howdy sugah, what brings yah so far from the pack?" Corey stopped by the water, looking around to figure out where the voice came from.

"Down here, sport, ah'm Squid's uncle Sammy an' that's mah wife Star," Corey looked down to find two squids just swimming along the water.

"Nice to meet you, Star, Sammy, what do you two do when they log off?" Corey couldn't help but ask as Chuck was lifted by Ember and her brother Fred to be teleported somewhere that probably had lava.

"Mostly look at Squid's baby pictures, do yall want to see? 'ere he is when we went to church, he decided to look just like aunty and put on one of mah dresses and bonnets," Star stated as a picture of a baby Squid dressed up in a huge pink dress with a million sparkly bows with a bonnet proudly on his head.

Corey tried to hold in laughter, but the image of an almost fully grown squid wearing too much makeup and a dress just pushed him almost completely over the edge and the dog was soon out of breath.

"Just wait till yah see what Stampy wore when he was ah kid, bet his parents are still 'round here somewhere," Sammy mentioned with a wink as Ember teleported over to them.

"Stampy is back, get into place," Ember warned as she teleported out. Saying a quick goodbye, Corey ran off to his new house with Chuck following behind to delay if necessary.

"I'm not being rude, I'm being courteous by slamming doors in other people's faces," Stampy said as he entered the dog house, with Corey just sitting down as the two players came in to start the game, with Corey recognizing Scully's joke during the game.

AN: just a short story as I have been stuck for awhile and I thought, why not. FYI my art is normally a lot better, but I got lazy and I did not want to lose my train of thought for the story as, like I said, I'm stuck for ideas. Stampy if you're reading this, tell me what you think, if not, oh well.


End file.
